Ghost town
by sunnyhunny18
Summary: I'm Dylan Carter my two best friends are guys and I don't have many other friends, we're kind of like an exclusive group, if you get in you deal with constant insults and competitions oh yeah and you have to deal with my death...so you wanna join?


'I'm dead?...well this sucks ass!'

I suppose I'd better explain what happened to me; it started about 11 years ago when I was 5. I had started kindergarten a few months after everyone else, my Gran was sick so we stayed with her for a little bit while she got better.

I went outside for recess with my bag of crackers and sat down on a bench near two boys, one had a really dark brown hair and light eyes and the other boy had really dark eyes and lighter hair. They noticed me staring at them and came up to me, the one with light hair snatched my crackers out of my hand while the other boy snarled 'what are you looking at?'

I looked from my hand to the boy who took my crackers a couple times then blinked twice as he put his hand into the bag and pulled out my favourite shape; it was a giraffe, my mom always said I had a long neck and called my her little giraffe that's why they were my favourite. As the boy put the cracker into his mouth I stood up with my head down looking right at the floor as I tried to calm myself down. 'Haha look she's crying!' the other boy taunted and that's when I threw my fist at the boy who took my crackers and knocked him to the floor. I picked up my crackers and returned happily to the bench eating them again.

The boy who taunted me looked from his friend to me and cracked up laughing. He helped up his friend and they sat with me on the bench. That is how I became best friends with Paul and Jared; to this day Paul will never let Jared forget that a little girl knocked him down for a bag of crackers, which by the way I happily shared with them that day after they had asked of course.

Over the years the three of us stuck together me being the baby of the group by a couple months and Paul being the oldest. All of us messing around taunting people, yeah I know it sounds like a crappy thing to do but it was all in good humour, no one took it offensively I promise! We were always making bets and having competitions sometimes I couldn't take part in them but that didn't mean I didn't help sabotage either of them, like one summer Jared and Paul both liked the look of Marie Grey they had a competition on to see who could get a date with her first. I got pretty bored of it after 3 days so I told her that Paul was really a girl whose full name was Paula and was trying to prove 'she' could be as much a boy as Jared. Needless to say Marie quickly told Jared she would go on a date with him. of course I felt bad I had ruined Paul like that soo I may have ruined Jared's date that night... did you know that a lot of girls don't find milkshake being squirted out of a guys nose onto them funny?

When we had just turned 15 Paul and I were walking down the street talking about how I actually looked like a girl now with some boobs and a figure, I was telling Paul not to be jealous coz his would come through eventually when a car drove past up and beeped. We both argued the beep was for ourselves when I came up with the easiest way to prove it. We would have a competition to see who could sleep with the most people. That was a year ago and we're still going for two reasons, one because no matter what we do we always end up drawing and two just because sex is fun. I guess you could call Paul a manwhore and me a slut but the thing is we don't care and we are always safe so we know we haven't caught anything.

'...your eyes are so dark it looks as if the night has been captured within them' I smiled appreciatively at my number 19.

'Thank you Teddy, last night was fun-'

'Very fun' he cut me off

'Yeah, anyway last night was fun but I'm not looking for a relationship right now I'm sorry' Teddy looked at me with those big innocent eyes, I knew claiming a virgin was hassle but they've never been this attached before, I kissed him on the cheek and apologised again.

'Hey Dylan, you know you're not a black widow you don't have to eat your victim after you've mated with them!"

'Shut it shit face' I called to Jared as I hurried to join him by our lockers 'Where's Meraz?' Jared rolled his eyes

'Doing the usual' I screwed my nose up in disgust

'He does realize that she only counts once right?'

'I don't know he is kinda slow' he said shutting his locker.

'Dylan!' I heard Teddy call over the crowd of students filing miserably through the hall

'Aw shit!' I moaned face palming myself 'let's go before he catches up' Jared raised an eyebrow at me

'Clinger?'

'I swear I am never taking another virginity for as long as I live!' he chuckled at me and we ventured off to homeroom.

**Well that's the beginning of my new story; let me know what you think?**

**Sunny xoxo**


End file.
